Timeless
by Dameofpandas
Summary: He was once more 11 years old. Everyone he knew was back, but what of Sirius?  Would he still be in Azkaban? He knew he needed to speak with the one that helped him, but how?
1. Chapter 1

Harry didnt know why but he knew the war should not have taken all he cared for away from him. Ron was his best friend, was now dead. Hermione was slowly dying and Ginny was the cause, as she had turned dark since the truth had come out and no one wanted her. Harry wanted Hermione and not the one that looked like his mother. He sat down and decided to read the note he had recieved, from the one person he wasn't sure of his allegience until he had died.

_Potter_

_When you read this, it is almost to late. Your mother had once found a spell and_

_I had promised that I would do the spell with her, but as you know we never had time. I believe the _

_spell will do you good as, I know this war is not what you want but it is yours to fight. You can not go back to save your parents, but you can go back to last year or the year before as it is your choice. Enclosed is the spell, and the potion that is needed. I made it and it is positively correct. I hope you know now where my true loyalties spell will take you back, and I am not sure how far, but live your life with what you now know and not what you only knew then._

_Your second Godfather_

_SpS_

_PS. Be careful as some people have their own agendas._

Harry was unsure of what to think but knew he needed to think and stay hidden as well, incase he decided to follow Snape's directions. But what did he mean 2nd godfather. Was he the other godfather that Petunia was scared of?

Will Harry decide to follow his godfather or not? Read and Review...


	2. Chapter 2

2 Weeks Later

Harry awoke to find himself inside Privet Drive house once more. He was back but how far he wasnt sure until he looked into the mirror. He was once more 11 years old. Everyone he knew was back, but what of Sirius? Would he still be in Azkaban? He knew he needed to speak with the one that helped him, but how?

He went downstairs knowing he needed to get breakfast started and soon. After he finished breakfast he hurridely ate, as he sat the table hearing Petunia, getting ready to come downstairs. He had finish sitting the last dish on the table when she reached the dining room. "Get..."

said Petunia, not believing what she was seeing. She hurriedly ran upstairs to get Vernon and Dudley. Harry took the time to get out of the house and into the yard to work. He loved the yard, and he needed time to think anyway.

1 hour later

_Potter_

_I see that you have followed through with the plan. I know you have questions and I can fix that soon. Your house _

_has no protection, but you have tracking charms on your person. I can remove them, but I cant be to close to you as I have the mark. I will send a potion to you with my owl. She will be there at 12 tonight, take it as soon as you get it and I can take you somewhere and you will not have to go back to the muggles. As Albus will not know of your whereabouts, until time for hogwarts._

_SPS_

_Ps. Go into the attic and look for a blue book, that says Lilian._

Harry knew that his home had no protection, but was surprised to see that Snape already knew that since he was a death eater. Shaking his head he went to sleep knowing that he needed it before the owl came tonight.

He decided to go to the attic and see what he could find once more. He knew a few books were up there but he wasnt sure if any of them was the one the person was speaking of. He knew he had to hurry if he wanted to find it. It took him about 3 hours until he came upon the book that said Lilian on the facing.

He quickly seated himself and opened the book. At first it was blank, which made him suspicious. Thinking back on what he knew, he decided to choose the one thing he knew. **"I swear I am up to no good." **Words began appearing on the pages, and Harry knew he had done the right thing.

The first page:

_**Lilian Valeria Snape Evans**_

_Sister of Severus Snape_

_Daughter of Samuel Snape and Valeria Dawn Prince_

_My son if you are reading this, then what I saw will have come to be. I along with James Potter have met with death, when the one we trusted saw that we were not doing as he thought was right. If what I saw, and yes I am a Seer, Severus has his memories blocked and has forgotten about me, not that it makes any difference now. I hope his memory has came back soon enough to help but if not then please send a letter to him, that has this enclosed. It has the properties that will help him, if it is not to late. I love you son, and James does as well. Forgive us as we had no way to stop the future from happening, even as I have seen it. We had no secret keeper, as Tom was not after us. He is your uncle by marriage, as James is his nephew. Do not be afraid of him, he would never hurt family._

_Your mother Lilian_

**Second page: **

_Son_

_Remember everything as no one can help any other way. Read my journal as you have time, but remember to never give up your life. Have fun and be careful. I will always be there in spirit as will you father. I have some things that you need to know as I am sure that Albus has not told you anything._

_You have one vault (for school)._

_One Potter vault_

_One Prince vault (That has been split between me and Sev)_

_Four vaults hidden( You can access as you come of age.)_

_James and I own 15 places, and all of them are yours to use as you see fit. Severus owns the Prince's properties as most of them has to do with Potions Master's._

_Go to Gringotts and have the heritage test done. It will activate all that no one else can, which is hidden magic. Make sure there are no magical or growth Blockages._

_Inside one vault, there are 8 magical eggs, that has famailiers. All eight are not yours. Once you want them active, you must lay your hand upon them and they will appear to your true friends. This must not be done until you are 12 or 13 years old. One will be yours along with one that you will find soon, if not already. All I can say is that she will be white and have wings. Name her Hedwig is High German __**Hadwig **__meaning battle fight._

_Another thing: Do not trust blindly, as no one will have your best interests at heart. Except yourself and your uncle, which is also your godfather..._

Harry ran down the stairs as no one could know that he was upstairs in the attic that was forbidden to him. He hurried into his room, knowing that Vernon had company, and his cupboard was not to use when others were around. He slowly laid upon the bed and went to sleep. He could not get what his mother's journal out of his head. He dreamt of the things the journal said, wondering if his life this time would be better?

What was going on? Was Severus Snape seriously wanting to help Harry or was something else going on? What was up with the journal?


	3. Chapter 3

12 midnight

Harry awoke suddenly and grabbed the letter knowing he didnt have any time to waste. He soon found himself inside a stone room. Where was he? He looked around and was surprised to see nothing more then two chairs and a gold plated desk. He walked over and seated himself in the right chair, wondering if anyone would know he was there?

A door opened, not to long to reveal Gripling, an older goblin. He was not surprised to see the young boy as he knew that the spell he helped Lily with had been completed. Goblins had the internal information that never changed no matter how many times other and themselves went back into time.

"Harry Potter, I am glad to meet you." said Gripling, wondering what the boy was thinking about.

"Gripling, it is a pleasure, I'm sure." said Harry, "I would also like to thank you for helping my mother with the spell work."

"I see not all has been forgotten." said Gripling. "Now let's see here. Your uncle/godfather has already contacted us, and said that you wanted the truth and no one was to stop me from letting the truth out this time."

Harry shook his head.

"I want the truth of why I was placed with my mother's family and not with my godfather? I want to know why no one told me about my vaults and heritage that is my birthright. Do I need to pull everything out of this bank and place it in the muggle world or another bank?"

asked Harry, smirking.

"Albus Dumbledore, is your guardian here in the magical world." said Gripling, "No one countered it, and the will was frozen. As your uncle has been found he is the one that counters everything. The will can be read now if you would like? You are the only benefactor. No one else gets anything, except for your uncle, who knows of that right now."

"Sir, i do not need to hear it, but was I ever suppose to be placed with the Dursley's? asked Harry, smirking.

"No, and please call me Gripling." said the goblin, glad to see someone so young have so much respect. "You were to be placed with Severus Snape or Sirius Black. The Dursleys are not in no way your family."

"Who...Dumbldore!" said Harry, sneering. He was beginning to hate the man, though he knew something wasnt right yet.

"Harry Potter, if you would, I have arrangements awaiting the return of your uncle. You can retire to another area of the bank to eat and rest if that is to your liking?"

"Yes please." said Harry, wondering if he would be able to read more of the journal?


End file.
